John Reed
Name: John Reed (formerly known as John Jake J. Johnson) | Callsign: Sturmwind (mostly referred to as "Storm" by his comrades of the 201st) Heigth: 5'9" | Weigth: 190lbs Hair: Black | Facial Hair: 3-day beard, though lately has grown a full beard around the mouth, keeping it longer on the chin like a goatie Affiliated Faction: House Davion (Former Unit: 1st Davion Heavy Guards) Traits: * strong sense of right and wrong * honorable * deep hatred for Kuritans (due to past experiences) * goes through the fire for his friends and fellow lancemates * very accurate and experienced pilot * good tactician * hot-headed and abrasive * revisits past experiences often from different perspectives in an effort to learn the most from it, tries to train the people under his command as best as possible * certain parts of his past are covered in the mists of redacted files and only known to a handful of people within the 201st. Mechs mostly piloted and typical loadout: Formerly a huge fan of the CTF-3D and the Highlander-733C. Fitted with 2 Magmabore PPCs and a RamJet AC/20 the latter mech can deliver a huge puch at medium range, a more ranged config of his (he keeps these two together usually and at the ready) exchanges the AC/20 for a couple Lightspeed Ultra AC/5s. After the events on Courcheval, he was given a MadCat and a Daishi. The MadCat shows is configured for long-range fire primarily, but the setup is effective even at medium-ranges only. It's sporting the usual GAUSS / Twin C-ER-PPC combo that he figured out for himself being most dangerous with in this mech. The Daishi is considered to be a gunship by most and a horrible abomination by others. Sporting Twin GAUSS and Large Pulse Lasers, supported by a barrage of 4 ER Med Lasers for support, it's right up his sleeve. If need be, he can also field field various others mechclasses. Bio: A former Member of the Davion Heavy Guards, he was forced to resign after the deaths of a couple of his lancemates took his toll on him. The psychologists suggested long-term R&R, but John wanted to get back into the fight to "fight his demons" and so he left after being denied return to active duty. He has some contacts in high places (i.e. Marshal Sortek to name one), but uses them rarely. Lt. Johnson learned all he knows about mechs in the Robinson Military Academy on the same-called planet. Later on he acquired additional knowledge of Clan-Technology including some of their MechChassis while being a part of another mercenary unit (+SJR+). During his cadet years, he quickly became better than the training officer, who was basically just put there as a political favor. Even now, certain events that took place then, are still being discussed sometimes during classes. He went over the head of the former lance-leader and lead his team to victory with minimal losses, which would have ended in total annihilation if he hadn't taken initiative. In return, he was stripped of everything he already achieved and had to go through it all again. This incident layed the foundation for the friendship between him and the current Prince's Champion, Marshal Ardan Sortek, who back in those days, was his CO. Lt. John Jake J Johnson would've been married to Cassandra "Cassie" McBronigan long ago, but certain events (which were redacted from his file) lead to him being logged as K.I.A. on Styk within the AFFC. Something he wasn't fond of and something that still eats him up from the inside, although he doesn't show it. The reasons for this step were many, mainly consisting of him having been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He never understood it fully, but trusts Marshal Sortek fully, even though it meant a possibly never-to-be-healed wound in his private life. He joined the 201st Strykers after having met Teller Cleez in a bar on Tukkayid and being introduced to their former CO, General Barret Osis. Telller "Imp", Cleez and Lt. Johnson quickly became good friends and with his skills, he was promoted within the unit to Captain rank and made a trainer for new recruits, as well as the regulars. A few months later, he transferred by his own request to the units elite battallion, the "DRAAGUNS" in which he attained the rank of Lieutenant. When the split between DRAAGUNS and the 201st happened, he decided he wouldn't go along with it and leave the unit. Instead he went to look for a more his interests suitable position: A front line unit - Steel Jaguar. 6 months and countless engagements later he left SJR for reasons only known to him. While his leave was on good terms, he still broods about the whole ordeal - although multiple of SJRs officers suggested for him to start training others with all that he learned from them. He went back to the 201st after this, first as advisor, later as CO of the 2nd Battallion trainining new pilots. If his "family" (the 201st) get's threatened or endangered, he's usually the 1st one on the fence and going on all-out assault mode if need be. "No one threatens the 201st, unless they want an early funeral!" has become a famous saying Lt. Johnson uses when someone tries to threaten them. Certain enemies of the unit have met their untimely end by Storms hand - he has a knack for shooting mechs straight into the cockpit, or any other part he aims at for that matter, as he is a very accurate shooter. After the events following the battles on Scheat, John decided to keep with the 201st as advisor and trainer for newly joining members. Primarily responsible for training the 2nd Battallion. Luckily, the love of his life, Cassandra, has left the AFFC with numerous of her Valkyrie wingmen to join the 201st as well. The two of them live together on the compound, but keep a private appartment in Harlech as well. While on the 'Snatch & Grab' mission on Courcheval - during which the unit managed to steal 14 Omni-Mechs from the 362nd Assault Cluster of the Smoke Jaguars - he lost many people which made him very quiet over the upcoming months. John Reed finally married Cassandra McBroniga (CO of the Valkyries) on December 23rd, 3052. The couple has a son, born in September of the following year - 3053. Current position: His current rank is Major, serving as the XO for Major Ryan Lewis newly formed Charlie Battallion. Category:PC Category:R